Wild Kratts: Power of Nature - Episode 5 - The Missing Hairclips
by Taismo-89
Summary: Collab with MimisaRi. Chris feels unloved by his little sister, because of all the time she spends with Martin. But when her hairclips (which she loves very much, because they were made by her deceased sister) are taken by termites, is now up to the siblings to get them back. Will this rescue mission also help approaching the Kratt in green of his nymph sister?


Another day started in the African savannah. The Tortuga was parked near a meadow and the vegetation was low.

In a tree, in some hammocks, the Kratts brothers slept quietly. Well, at least one of them was sleeping: Martin, with his beloved little nymph sister in his arms.

Apparently, Mina had a nightmare last night and sought comfort in her older brother's howls and hugs.

Chris watched the two sleeping and sighed, a little sad for the fact that his new little sister seemed to like Martin's company more than his.

Gosh … Both of them were her big brothers. So why he couldn't give her some "big brother love" too, like his older brother?

Suddenly, the two sleepyheads starting waking up. Mina yawned softly, almost like a cheetah chirp.

"Good morning …" She whispered, standing up. Her hair was really messy and her bangs were fallen in her eyes. Well, more than usual.

"Good morning, my little butterfly!" Martin said, excitedly. "Did you sleep well?"

Chris smiled. Mina was very special for them. After the incident with Zach, they didn't want to lose her again.

Suddenly, he heard the Tortuga's door opening. Aviva stretched and yawned as she walked outside.

"_Buenos dias_." She said.

Mina floated to the ground, while her older brothers climbed down the tree. Chris yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Haven't slept well, Chris?" Mina asked as Koki appeared with a brush to comb tha nymph girl's long hair.

"No. .. I had a nightmare last night … i dreamed that Donita had kidnapped you." Chris said, rubbing his eyes.

"Who's Donita?" Mina asked Martin.

"Donita Donata. Madam Crazy-Clothes." Martin whispered. "A wicked witch that use living creatures on her fashion line."

"She put them in suspended animation." Aviva explained.

"And don't let them eat or drink anything!" Jimmy Z said.

"Um .. we haven't saw much of her for a long time." Koki admitted without realizing the knot in Mina's hair..

"Ouch!" Mina said. "Careful, Koki!"

"Sorry." Koki said, combing the girl's hair a little more gently.

"You're right, Koki. I wonder what is she doing now…" wondered Martin.

Aviva noticed that Chris was a bit lost in his thoughts.

"What's up, Chris?"

"Aviva … do you think Mina likes me?"

"What kind of question is this? Of course she likes." Aviva said. "You're her brother."

"No, I know, but …"

Chris looked at Martin, who was playing with Mina wile her hair was being combed.

"She spends more time with Martin than me … I even think that … she loves him more than me …"

"Are you jealous?" Aviva said.

"No, no … i just think she spends more time with him than me. … I mean, I always wanted to know how's like to be a "big brother"…well, i knew before, but…

"I know…i miss her too."

"Done! Whatcha think, sweetie?" Koki said, showing a mirror to Mina. She admired the braid that Koki made in her hair.

"Wow…beautiful, Koki!" Mina said.

"Wanna go for a ride through the savannah, little sister?" Martin asked.

"Sure … huh?" Mina noticed that something was wrong.

"Wait …" She checked her hair. "Where are my hairclips?"

"Relax, Mina." Koki said. "I just took them off for a while, to fix your hair."

Koki looked down. "Huh? Where are they?"

"Oh no!" Mina said desperately.

"Look! Termites!" Jimmy Z pointed out, seeing the hairclips' flowers on the floor. Termites were dragging the hairclips to their lair.

"They must have thought they were flowers." Aviva said.

"Oh, so what if they took away the hairclips?" Jimmy Z said.

"So what?" Koki said. "If you don't know, Mr. Z, these haiclips are the only thing she has to remember her sister!"

"She made herself the hairclips and put it on Mina's hair. How can you be so heartless?" Martin said, angered by Jimmy's ignorance.

"Sorry … I didn't knew it…" Jimmy Z defended himself.

"My hairclips…" Mina felt herself about to cry. "They are the only thing I have to remember her. Without them, I have nothing … I don't want to forget her…as I forgot the others …" She began to whimper. Martin embraced her, trying to give some comfort to her.

Chris came up with Aviva. "Don't worry, lil' sister. We'll get them back." Chris said.

"But how?" Koki asked.

"We will miniaturize ourselves and follow that termites. Let's solve the case of The Missing Hairclips!" Martin says, smiling at Mina.

Some time later, in the Tortuga, the Miniaturizer was ready. The Kratt Brothers had their backpacks and Creaturepods ready.

Mina was also going with them. She ver had a miniaturized adventure before. Koki put a similar pair of hairclips on her hair, to cheer up the nymph girl. Mina smiled at her kindly.

"Okay, boys." Aviva said. "Are you sure you'll take ALL the disks?"

"Of course." Martin said. "No one knows what kind of danger we can find out there."

"Especially miniaturized." Chris agreed. "Let's be the termite and find your hairclips, sis." He said, putting his arm around Mina.

"Cool!" Mina said, running to Martin's lap. Chris sighed.

"Does she really like me?" He thought.

"Miniaturizing!" Martin said, while the machine worked.

"Gosh!" Mina said. "For the first time in my life, I know how an ant feels!"

Martin climbed onto his buzz bike with her, being followed by Chris.

"To the hairclip rescue!"

Of course, a journey like that, even in a buzz bike, become huge when you are miniaturized.

Martin and Chris tried to find the termites for a long time.

"Even if it is a low-grass season, when you're miniaturized, this place looks like a jungle." Chris said.

"Totally, bro." Martin said.

Suddenly, Chris looked at the sky. Rain clouds!

"Oh-oh! Martin, we better find a safe place. It's gonna start raining! And judging our size, a raindrop can be VERY dangerous!"

"Oh-oh! So let's go!"

The first raindrops came ginormous. One of them hit Martin and Mina's buzz bike, dropping them.

Mina used her Nature Power to levitate them and the backpacks to the ground safely. But with this, she felt exhausted.

"Quick, in the hole!" Chris warned, pointing to a hole in the ground.

Martin carried Mina in his arms and they entered the hole quickly.

"It had to start raining … where did this rain came from?" Martin complained.

Suddenly, Mina started coughing. When she used her powers, it was normal for her to became very weak, even sometimes getting sick.

"Oh-oh. We better think of something. Mina's getting a cold." Martin said.

"The buzz bikes are gone, but we have the disks and the Creature Power Suits. We have to keep her warm until it stops raining. But how?" Chris said. Suddenly, he had an idea.

"Oh, no! I left the Wolf disk in the Tortuga!" Martin said, after searching for the disk. "I should have checked before we left the HQ! How will we warm her up now?"

Suddenly, he saw the green glow of his brother's Creature Power Suit.

"Good idea, bro. The T-Devil Power Suit. But how?" asked Martin.

"I kept some T-Devil fur, just in case." Chris said, growling as a T-Devil.

"Great. I'll keep watching the entrance." Martin completed by going to the front of the hole. "You never know, you know …"

"Good thing I always keep something from the animals we know." Chris said, smiling. Mina coughed again.

He made her sit on his lap, and lay down, pulling her back. Chris's T-Devil fur soon started warming her up.

"I know this is not the same thing as a hug from Martin, but I'm trying." Chris said.

Mina smiled at him. "Wow … I thought you would never have a turn…"

"Huh?" Chris said. "What do you mean? You…wanted to be with me?"

"Of course." Said Mina. "I have been waiting for you to spend time with me, like, forever…but you never did…"

Chris smiled sheepishly. He, who always thought she just wanted Martin's attention, discovered that it was not what he thought.

"You never hugged me, never cuddled or offered comfort … I just thought that…you didn't liked that kind of thing…" Mina admitted, while warming herself in her big brother's arms.

"It's just that…I always thought you only liked Martin's comfort and love." Chris said. "I guess I never talked about it … we've always had that in our heads, but we never admitted …"

He hugged her, letting a tear of joy escape his eyes.

"But I love you too, sis …you just don't know how much i wanted to hold you like this. You mean everything to me."

Mina felt her big brother's love on that comforting and warm hug. She snuggled closer to him, kissing her brother's face, and fell asleep, but not before whispering "I love you" to him.

Martin watched everything that happened.

"My two little siblings …" He wiped a tear. "Finally getting along…" Deep inside, the Kratt in blue always wanted that to happen.

Some time later, it stopped raining.

Everyone started waking up. It was time to find Mina's hairclips.

Chris yawned and stretched like a Tasmanian devil. Mina opened her eyes gently, looked at Chris and kept herself close to him.

"Still cold, cutie?" Chris carried Mina in his arms, like he always wanted.

"Hm-mm." Mina nodded, snuggling on his arms. "A little."

"Feel better, Mina?" Martin asked, putting his hand on his little sister's forehead.

"Yes .. much better." Mina said.

Suddenly, Chris heard something digging the earth.

"Let's get out of here. Seems that someone wants to come in!" he said. Mina climbed on his back and Martin took the backpacks.

"Hold on, sis! Getting outta here with Creature power!" Chris said.

"Come on!" Said Martin, running with the backpacks.

They went through the entrance, and saw what was digging. An aardvark!

"Aviva! Koki! Come in!" Martin tried to contact, but his Creaturepod was soaked. "It's not working!"

"Come on, we have to find those termites." Chris said.

"No need, they found us!" Martin pointed out.

Giant termites wasn't a surprise for the Kratts, but Mina was freaked out. She hid behind Chris.

"Relax, Mina … they'll not hurt you." Martin said.

"Oh-oh! Unless she smell like…flowers!" Chris remembered: Mina's hair smelled like flowers and spice.

She shivered with fear. Suddenly, she felt a familiar scent. "My hairclips' scent!" A termite was smelling like flowers. He felt around Mina with its antennae.

"Hey, if you want her, you have to go through me." Chris growled, but the termites carried him away.

"Let him go!" Mina tried to speak with the creature, but she was still too weak to use that power.

Chris bit the termite's antenna, freeing himself. Martin was grabbed, leaving the backpacks behind.

"Help!" Martin shouted. He had left behind his suit and disks.

"Let me go!" said Chris, who once again have been grabbed.

"Leave me alone!" cried Mina, grabbed by the termites as well. She could not use her powers to free herself. She was still very weak … But strong enough to levitate. Soon, Mina had an idea.

Using the little bit of strength she had, she levitated her bro's CPS and a disk

"Right disk! Termite Power Suit. If it worked with Aviva, it can work with me."

She put the suit on, even with a little difficulty.. "Activate Creature Power Suit!"

By activating the suit, Mina found herself in a pink termite suit. Using her antennae, she signaled for the termite to release her.

"Nice. First time I use a power suit and i'm already getting the way."

She looked around. Only grass. The termites were gone. Which way now?

"I know! I'll find them with termite power!" She lift up her antennae and heard her brothers' screams.

Chris' suit had deactivated and he couldn't free himself again.

Mina saw a buzz bike on the way. "Well, Chris's buzz bike still works." She took everything to there and climbed up the vehicle. "To the Kratts Rescue! And my hairclips."

Following her brothers' screams, Mina ended up in the termites' mound.

"Wow, It's huge!" She said admired. "Amazing how these mounds are built. According to my brothers, termites build mounds packing together pieces of dirt, and adding their special saliva, to make it harden like "concrete". I don't know what concrete is, so i think it's hard as the columns of my temple " Mina said, remembering what her brothers taught her, as she entered with the buzz bike.

Suddenly, Mina's antennae vibrated again. The screams were close.

"Let me go! I know kickboxing!" Chris said, trying to free himself

"Not that much. Remember that time you fought against the Roo Boss?" Martin said.

Mina signalized for a termite with her antennae.

"Time to be the creature! As Martin says." Mina laughed.

The termites understood her message, and led her through a tunnel where they kept their food. There, the Kratt bros were released.

"Bros!" Mina ran to hug them. "I'm so glad you are OK!"

"Awww … you look so cute as a termite." Martin praised, with his eyes glowing.

"Boys, can you hear us?" Koki's voice was heard. It was Mina's Creaturepod.

"Good to see you all." The nymph girl said.

"Are you guys okay?" Koki asked. "I couldn't contact Martin and Chris' Creaturepods."

"We had a little problem with the rain. Long story …" Martin said.

"We're fine, Koki. We are in a termite mound, and we just need to find my hairclips!" Mina said.

"Aww, you sure make a cute termite!" Aviva said.

"Yeah, you look so cute." Koki said.

Mina blushed with all those compliments.

"Wait till I finish repairing the walrus suit that Chris jammed in the Arctic. Soon as I fixed it, you can keep it." Aviva said.

"Cool. You told me once about that suit." Mina laughed.

"And you're not the only one to get excited about your own CPS. I know someone who was as excited as you." Martin said.

"Who?" Mina said.

"We'll explain later. Now, what we need is to find the hairclips. We'll call ya later, guys." Chris said, before Mina shut off her Creaturepod.

She felt the flower scent again.

"My hairclips. Over there!" They ran through the tunnels, until they entered another food reserve.

"I found them! … But i'm feeling kinda weak to levitate them. The little bit of power i had i used to levitate Martin's suit, the Termite Power Disk and the backpacks in the buzz bike."

"Buzz bike?" Chris asked. "I thought it had been destroyed."

"Martin's buzz bike was, but yours was intact when I found it, Chris." Mina said.

Suddenly, the earth started shaking.

"What's that?"

"Aardvark alert!" Chris said

"Let's get out of here!" Martin said, running to a tunnel and being followed by his siblings.

"Aaah! What is this?" Mina felt something sticky grabbing her. The aardvark's tongue! "Help!"

"Mina!" Chris and Martin tried to hold her legs and get her out of that sticky situtation, but they also ended up stuck.

Martin succeded in freeing himself, clinging to a nearby stalactite.

"Martin! Take the hairclips to the buzz bikes! I have an idea!" Chris said.

Mina tried to free herself from that sticky situation, until she saw the green glow of her brother's Power Suit. Once again, he was in his T-Devil power suit.

"Looks like I had some T-Devil fur left." Chris said, biting the aardvark's tongue.

The huge tongue just carried them a lot faster.

"If your plan was freeing us like this, i think it didn't worked." Mina said.

"Oh, but it did worked!" Chris grabbed a stalactite tightly with his claws and curled his tail around Mina, freeing both of them.

"We did it!" Chris celebrated. Mina jumped on his lap, kissing his cheek.

"My hero!"

"You did it!" said Martin, arriving in the buzz bike, with the haipclips and backpacks.

"The coast is clear. Let's get outta here!" Chris and Mina climbed on the bike and left the mound, heading back to the Tortuga.

In the Tortuga, once back to normal size, Mina allowed Chris to put the hairclips back on her hair.

"Mission accomplished." Martin said. "We recovered Mina's hairclips."

"And we got back to the HQ, safe and sound." Chris said, with Mina on his lap.

"And I have something to tell Mother Nature. Better saying … we both have."

Luna came to write the lesson in a new letter to Mother Nature. "Speak up."

"Dear Mother Nature, today Chris and I discovered that we both were afraid to talk openly with each other." Mina started. "Sometimes fears like this can prevent people from understanding each other completely."

"We also discovered that we don't need to be afraid of talk to our siblings. A brother or sister always think about us with kindness. And if we give the chance to talk, we can live and understand each other better and better, each and every day." Chris said, holding his little sister's hands.

"Your loyal guardians, Chris and Mina Kratt." They said, holding Chris's medallion and one of Mina's hairclips on the letter, stamping their symbols. The owl left the Hq, carrying the valuable lesson.

That night, the Kratt bros were asleep in the trees again. Mina watched the stars, thinking of her sister.

"Oh, Flora … I just wish you could see how my brothers are amazing … as you were …"

Then she looked at her brothers.

Chris woke up, feeling something climbing on his hammock..

"Mina? Had a nightmare?" He asked, rubbing his eyes.

"No, I just wanted to be close to you." She said softly. "You know, after what we've been through today … I think I want to spend a few nights sleeping with you. I mean … you wouldn't mind if i did this, right? "

Chris smiled and hugged her. "My hammock is always at your service, little sister. Always." He kissed her little forehead and pulled her close, lying both of them in the hammock. Both quickly fell asleep, smiling.

It took the Missing Hairclips to join two siblings that didn't understood each other … and they hoped that nothing could ever separate them after that.

Nothing.


End file.
